


No Time

by Brujx (FallingForKonoha)



Series: Naru-One Shots [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingForKonoha/pseuds/Brujx
Summary: She was always too busy





	No Time

**Author's Note:**

> It's just fluff

He sat there, twiddling his thumbs, waiting

They had just started dating, but it was almost like she was always busy

If it wasn’t clan duties, it was missions, if not missions, clan duties. It was like he never had time alone with his girlfriend, and Naruto hated it

Finally, she left the Hyuga compound, and Naruto grinned when he saw her

“Oi! Hinata!” He called cheerfully, and the heiress turned to him, surprise on her face

“Naruto-kun!” She said, moving to run her fingers through her hair, not knowing what it looked like 

“I just finished a mission myself, let’s go out!” Naruto said cheerfully, and Hinata gave an embarrassed smile

“A-Actually… Naruto-kun, I-”

“Oi, Hinata!” Kiba’s voice cut off her next words, and she turned to where he was, near the compound gates, Shino silently by his side “Lets go already!”

“C-Coming!” She called, before turning back to Naruto “I actually have a mission.. but! We can when I get back!” She smiled, and Naruto pouted

“R-Right…” he sighed as she took off running to her teammates

“Dammit!” He whined, walking back home

The fox let out a playful chuckle, and Naruto frowned “Oi! She’s just busy!” He said, but the teasing laughter didn’t stop, though it was not malicious, more like a snicker

Naruto sighed, and went to the Hokage office, planning on a simple mission to keep busy until she got back

—————

Hinata got back, tired, sweaty, but glad

It was late, and after waving goodbye to both her teammates, she headed home, exhausted

“Hinata!” Her eyes widened when she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind “welcome back!”

Her face turned bright red, blushing “N-Naruto-kun!”

“I missed you-dattebayo! Lets go out! We can get ramen!”

“Naruto-kun, it’s so late!”

“Its never too late for a date with my girlfriend!” He grinned, pulling back, turning to stand in front of her, hands on her shoulders “I missed you…” he said again, giving an almost embarrassed smile, uncharacteristically shy 

“I’m sorry I’ve been so busy” Hinata said, meeting his sea blue eyes

Naruto moved closer, lips gently pressed to hers, and he pulled back, blush on his face “let’s go then, I’ve been hungry all day!”

She blushed and nodded, her fingers weaving through his as she walked with him, smile on her face


End file.
